1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pill container and a pill storing assembly including a stack of the pill containers, and more particularly to a pill container having different marks provided on doors or side walls of the pill container and arranged in a time ordered manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,422 discloses a dispenser for medical preparations. The dispenser includes a body divided into a plurality of compartments that are defined by a plurality of partitions and ribs and that are arranged into rows and columns. Each of the rows has four consecutive compartments for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and supper. Each column of the compartments is covered with a cover that is slidable step-wise relative to the dispenser body along the column so that the compartments which are delimited from each other are uncovered one after the other. The dispenser body has a time indication at each compartment showing the time the content thereof is to be taken. The aforesaid dispenser is disadvantageous in that since each compartment is designed to store different pills to be taken at a corresponding time, such as breakfast time, lunch time, supper time or bed time, for each day of a prescribed period, it is time consuming and laborious to distribute the different pills into each compartment and prescription pills may be misplaced in a wrong pill container(s). In addition, since the dispenser is normally designed for a prescribed period of time of taking pills, the number of the compartments of each column can be relatively large, which undesirably increases the volume of the dispenser. Reduction of the number of the compartments of each column of the dispenser can increase the replenishment number.